The Start of Something New
by Lexbubble02
Summary: The Carlin Family moved to California during the summer. There is a competition between the Carlin kids over a certain brunette. Let's see where this goes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Well i'm taking another shot at writing a fanfiction. My other story Coming Home, left me with a writer's block for quite some time. Recently I re-watched all three seasons of South of Nowhere and got this idea. Now I plan on updating this and actually finish this story because I have a good idea about this story. Anyways I would greatly appreciate it if you read and review so I know that this story isn't a complete waste of time if it sucks lol. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

So do you know what's worse than getting a tooth pulled at the doctor's office? How about moving half way across the country at the start of your junior year of high school? I guess it wouldn't be that bad if school was actually starting, but no. It is actually the beginning of summer. So that means I'm stuck hanging out with my family considering I do not know anyone in LA. You might think I'm being dramatic and all, but come on I'm a teenager, that's what we do. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Spencer Carlin, and my life has officially been ruined.

I'm currently sitting on my bed, scratch that. I'm lying on my bed listening to the radio, wondering why Paramore isn't played on the radio that much, when I hear my brother at the door. "Spence, I'm going to shoot some hoops at the park, you coming?" Glen asked from the door way.

"Um…yeah, let me get ready and I'll meet you down stairs." I threw on some ball shorts and my Li-Ning way of Wade all stars and met Glen down stairs.

"Do you seriously need to always have better sneakers than me?" Glen asked as we were leaving.

"Yes, because it looks that much better when I beat your ass at basketball."

"Not today sis. I'm going to finally beat you." He said looking smug.

"Yeah good luck with that," I laughed it off. "Hey we're taking my car." I said walking over to my baby. I have a 2014 Camaro ZL1. The interior is all black with red stitching and the exterior is black with red flames on the front. The headlights are red and the rims are red as well. I love this car. When we get in I automatically tell Glen not to touch the radio. "Listen don't go trying to put on 2 Chainz or anything, got it?"

"Whatever Spence, you are so lame."

We get in and I turn on Paramore because I can never get tired of them and drove off. We get to the park and already Glen and I are in a heated game. I'm up by two and Glen has the ball. He goes to shot but I block him and steal the ball. I'm at the three point line and go to shoot, but get distracted by the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Glen steals the ball and ties up the game. That snaps me back into reality. This is game point. I get the ball back and go to shoot, but Glen slaps the ball a little too hard and it goes over by the swings where two girls are talking. The girl with the brown curly hair bends down to pick the ball up and Glen runs over to get it. He starts up a conversation with the girl that distracted me and she seems to like him, barf. I have to end this now. As I walk up, I hear Glen getting her number and my hopes of her being gay are out the window.

"Hey, Spence this is Ashley and Kyla. This is my sister Spencer." He introduced us.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said as I shook both their hands.

"So are you guys from around here?" Kyla asked.

"Actually we just moved here from Ohio." Glen explained.

"Oh, well maybe we can show you around sometime. If you want?" I almost fainted when I heard her raspy voice. God, why does she have to be straight?

"That would be awesome. We have a game to finish, but I'll make sure to use this number Ashley." Glen said.

"See ya." They both said as Glen and I walked away. As we got back to the game, I ended up winning as always and we got back in the car.

"So how did you get Ashley's number so fast?" I asked curiously because come on who gets a number after two seconds of talking.

"I used the Carlin charm." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah right, you don't have that trait." I said laughing.

"I don't know why you can't accept the fact that you aren't the only one in this family that can get girls. Females actually find me attractive."

"But not females like Ashley."

"What type of female would that be because you don't even know her?"

"I'm just saying she's not the type of girl you usually go for."

"Well since we're in California, maybe I won't to try something different."

"If you say so." I stayed quiet after that because I didn't want Glen to know that I was jealous over the fact that he got to Ashley before I did. Since when did I become jealous over a girl Glen had? Oh boy, I can already tell that California is changing us.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: So I haven't actually got a day of when I'm going to update, but I will update as regular as possible. It might be once a week, or it might be twice I haven't decided. I just know that this story will be updated because I'm already done writing it. Anyway, please read and review. Thanks a lot.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my characters.

* * *

It has been a week since we met Kyla and Ashley in the park, and I'm starting to think that Glen doesn't want to call her because I haven't heard anything about them. As I'm walking pass Glen's door, I hear him on the phone. "Yeah…be here in 10 minutes…okay, see you then." I wonder if that was Ashley? I go to the kitchen to grab a water and see Glen coming down stairs all dressed up.

"Where are you going today?" I asked him curiously.

"Just hanging out with some friends I met at the store the other day."

"So why did you dress up to hang out with guys?" He didn't get the chance to answer because there was a knock at the door. He rushed to answer it. I don't know he's weird. As I'm walking pass the vestibule, I hear a feminine voice call my name.

"Spencer? Aren't you coming with us?" I look over to see Ashley and Kyla standing with an upset looking Glen. I guess he didn't want me to come with them.

"Where exactly are y'all going?" I asked a little confused.

"Didn't Glen tell?" She looked over at Glen who was looking at the floor. "Guess not. Anyway, we are going to take you two on a tour of the city. You coming?" She smiled a dazzling smile at me, so how could I resist?

"Yeah sure, just let me grab my phone and I'll be right down." I get my phone and see that it is a text from Alexis. I'll answer it in the car. I get downstairs and we leave. We all get in the Kyla's car, which is a Prius, and leave. I'm currently sitting in the back with Glen, so I take this time to answer the text.

**_Hey babe. How's LA?-Lexi_**

**_It's okay, but I have nothing to do. Do you miss me?-Spence_**

**_Of course. It sucks in Ohio without you. Miss me?-lexi_**

**_Baby you know I miss you-Spence. _**Okay let me explain. Alexis was my girlfriend back home. I haven't actually got around to telling her we should break up because she is my best friend and I don't want to hurt. I know the longer it goes on the worse it's going to get, but I just can't hurt her right now. It complicated.

**_Okay. I have to go. Jamie and Sara are getting mad cause I'm not paying attention. Love you-lexi_**

**_Love you too.-Spence_**

"Are you coming in or staying in the car?" Ashley asked from outside the car. Huh? I look up and see that we are outside Chili's. "I figured we should stop for lunch."

"Oh okay. Cool." I get out and look around for Glen and Kyla, but Ashley informed me that they already went in.

"So who had you so distracted that you didn't even know we stopped?" she asked as we were walking towards the restaurant.

"Um…just a friend from back home." I didn't completely lie.

"Oh, okay." There was awkwardness around us, so I chance a glance in her direction and it looked like she was in deep thought. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she was looking down. I wonder what that's about. As we enter the restaurant, I see Glen and Kyla already at a booth. We walk up, and Ashley sits down next to Glen, so I sit next to Kyla.

"What happened sis? You get lost?" He said jokingly.

"Haha…no ass eyes." I said sarcastically. The waiter came over and we ordered. Then Ashley spoke up.

"So let's get to know each other. Okay you have to say three things about yourself that we don't know okay? Glen how about you start?"

"Okay um… my favorite color is orange, I was all-state in basketball and football back home, and I'm currently single." He said eying Ashley up. Barf.

"Okay guess I'm next." Kyla started. "My favorite color is red, I'm in drama club at school, and I currently have a boyfriend, his name is Aiden."

I guess it's my turn. "I um love Paramore, my favorite color is green and… I'm a lesbian." Ashley choked on her soda at this and Kyla shot me a puzzled look. "What?"

"Nothing." They both replied.

"Well, I'm also a big fan of Paramore," she said looking at me. "I love watching football." She grinned at Glen. "And my favorite color is…blue" She said staring deep into my eyes. It seemed like we have been staring a long time when in reality it was only a few seconds.

"So you love football huh?" Glen asked wrapping his arm around Ashley. He is about to start flirting.

"Yeah, you any good?" She said with a smirk. My God is she really flirting with Glen?

"Yeah, they don't just let anybody be on the all-state team back home."

"Maybe you can show me your moves?"

"I can show you all my skills if you want." Okay, I can't take this anymore. Where is the waiter with our food? It's like my request was heard because out came our food. All through lunch, I kept feeling Ashley leg brush mine. I thought it was by accident because when I would look up she was either in a conversation with Kyla or Glen. I let it go because there is no way see could like me because this girl is straight. I mean did you see how she reacted to me saying that I was gay. She is probably homophobic. Whatever. I'm just ready to go home cause I can't take anymore flirting between Glen and Ashley.


End file.
